The Midnight Hours
by joshsgrl
Summary: Finchel future fic, after being apart for 5 years what happens when Finn and Rachel's path cross again.  Rated T for the moment, might change with later chapters.
1. 1 Sometime Around Midnight

Well here it is my newest story. Just a little thing my brain came up with listening to music a while back.

Future-Fic from Finn's POV, what happens if he runs into Rachel after several years of being out of her life.

As always I own nothing so please don't sue me, no copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy, please read and review.

**

* * *

Sometime around Midnight**

**July 2021**

_And it starts..._

_Sometime around midnight_

_or at least that's when_

_you lose yourself_

_for a minute or two_

I'm not sure what I was thinking agreeing to this little outing. I can't do this, I want to be an adult but part of me wants to run like a scared little boy. Mike and Jake were the ones who suggested it, and I stupidly agreed. We're all working on this Broadway account together, and like we normally do decided we needed to research what it was we were trying to promote. I couldn't tell them I didn't want to see this new play because I'm scared of running into my ex-girlfriend. So now I sit here in a noisy bar with some band playing something that sounds familiar.

"Dude!" Mike says throwing a wadded up napkin at me. I don't even flinch, it just bounces off my head falling to the table.

"Forget it he's been all Cameron Frye since he saw that fox back at the theatre. I'd totally do her, did you see that ass!" Jake says, and I growl at his comment.

"Finn, are you in there buddy?"

"I need a beer, and maybe a whiskey." I say abruptly getting up from the table heading to the bar.

I couldn't tell you which bar we're in, it must be somewhere near the theatre because I don't remember them dragging me very far, but I'm so out of it, it could be miles away.

_As you stand..._

_Under the bar lights_

_And the band plays some song_

_About forgetting yourself for a while_

_And the piano's this melancholy sound check_

_To her smile_

_And that white dress she's wearing_

_You haven't seen her_

_For a while_

The bartender puts my drinks up on the flat top and I down the whiskey in one shot. It burns as it makes it way down; I put the fire out with the beer. She hasn't changed, not a bit. I knew it was only a matter of time before our paths crossed again, especially when I was assigned this account. She looked so amazing up there singing her heart out. She made it, just like I always knew she would. She's living her dream, only I'm not a part of it anymore.

Sighing I head back over to the guys, I know they're waiting for an explanation. They both know about Rachel, that she's my one that got away.

"So? You care to explain what the hell happened back there?" Jake asks.

I chuckle, taking another swig of my beer before diving in.

"That was my past. The lead in the play, the tiny brunette with the big voice and the nice ass as you put it, is Rachel."

"Wait Rachel, your Rachel? Wow!" Mike exclaims.

"So what are you going to do?" he asks a moment later.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to do my job. I'm going to promote the play."

"Well, that's good, but I meant what are you going to do about that?" he points towards the door.

I look at him confused, and then I hear her laugh, it cuts through the noise of the bar. She's here, she's at the bar and I can tell she's looking at me. I always could tell when Rachel was looking at me. Her gaze always could set my skin on fire, I feel the skin on the back of my neck tingling.

I fold my arms on the table in front of me, resting my head against them and I groan.

_But you know..._

_That she's watching_

_She's laughing, she's turning_

_She's holding her tonic like a crux_

_The room suddenly spinning_

_She walks up and asks how you are_

_So you can smell her perfume_

_You can see her lying naked in your arms_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Finn Hudson." She says warmly.

I lift my head and look at her sheepishly.

"Hey Rach, how longs it been?" I know it's a stupid question. I suddenly I feel like I did back in High School, like a bumbling buffoon.

I know we both know exactly how long it's been, if I thought about it for a moment I could probably tell you down to the minute how long it's been. I haven't seen or talked to her since the night we broke up. It was the last night we were both home in Lima for spring break our senior year in college. Rachel was here in New York attending NYU, I was back in Ohio going to OSU on a football scholarship. We'd made it through three and a half years being separated by all those miles. We were so happy; we'd been making plans for our future, I'd even been saving for a ring. Then I had to go and screw it all up, I'd been offered a position at a major advertising firm in Chicago, the offer was so good I had to take it. Rachel told me she was tired of us being separated, of waiting to be together again and that if I took the job then that was the end of us.

"Too long." She says simply.

I can't stand it anymore, I need to touch her. The white dress she's wearing hugs all her curves in all the right ways. I stand and wrap her in my arms. She still smells the same as she did five years ago.

"How have you been?" I ask.

"Great." She says smiling brightly at me.

"What brings you to New York?" she asks. "Last I heard you were still taking the advertising world by storm in the windy city. Your mom is so proud of you. Tell her I say Hello, it's been a bit of a whirlwind lately, I haven't talked to anyone from home in ages."

"Uh, work, I've been here a few months. I've been meaning to call, but…" I trail off.

She puts her hand on my arm and smiles up at me sadly.

"I understand Finn, what do you say to the person who broke you're heart."

And there it is the truth that hangs in the air between us.

_And so there's a change..._

_In your emotions_

_And all of these memories come rushing_

_Like feral waves to your mind_

_Of the curl of your bodies_

_Like two perfect circles entwined_

_And you feel hopeless, and homeless_

_And lost in the haze_

_Of the wine_

"C'mon Rach, don't…" I start "that was along time ago and I don't blame you." I honestly don't, I blame myself for our break up.

"God, it's so good to see you." She laughs, hugging me quickly.

"You too. Look at you Rachel Berry Broadway star. I heard about the Tony award. Congratulations I knew you could do it, I always knew you'd make it."

I hear Mike clear his throat behind me and remember the guys are there.

"Rachel, this is Mike Smith, and Jake Neilson they're the rest of my team."

She reaches her hand out to shake both their hands.

"It's so nice to meet you." She says smiling.

"We've heard great things about you Rachel. Of course Hudson didn't tell us you were so beautiful." Jake gushes.

Rachel blushes slightly. I love how she can perform on stage in front of thousands of people but give the girl a compliment to her face and she blushes.

Someone calls her name from across the bar and she turns giving them a wave and a smile.

"Finn I hate to do this but I really need to get going, my friends are waiting." She pulls a pen from her purse, writes her number on a napkin handing it to me.

"Call me!" she says before leaning up to kiss me on the cheek, and I wonder when she started wearing such high heels. Maybe she's not the same Rachel I knew 5 years ago after all.

_And she leaves..._

_With someone you don't know_

_But she makes sure you saw her_

_She looks right at you and bolts_

_As she walks out the door_

_Your blood boiling_

_Your stomach in ropes_

_And when your friends say what is it_

_You look like you've seen a ghost_

"Damn, Hudson!" Mike whistles.

"Shut up Mike!" I snap.

"You going to call her?" Jake asks.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I shrug, slipping the napkin into the inside pocket of my suit jacket. I watch her while downing a couple more shots. I'm not usually a big drinker and the whiskey is going straight to my head.

She leaves a little while later. She'd sipped her white wine slowly talking adamantly to her friends. She really does fit in here, she's so confident and happy, afar cry from the outcast she'd been all those years ago in Lima. New York agrees with her, it's where she belongs.

Her hand is resting on the arm of one of the guys that came in with her and I can't help but wonder if he's more that just a friend. I find myself getting jealous of this guy I don't even know. I need to get out of here, I need some air. The walk home will do me some good.

_And you walk..._

_Under the streetlights_

_And you're too drunk to notice_

_That everyone is staring at you_

_And you so care what you look like_

_The world is falling_

_Around you_

Laying in bed later, I think about her and us, and all the time that's past since there was an us. I realize that I want a chance to find out if there's still something between us. I can still see her tangled in the sheets of my bed, her hair fanned out messily on the pillow, her eyes sparkling with happiness. I'm not sure how I ever let her go. I don't know why I didn't fight for her, for us, for the future we never got to have because I needed to prove that I was good at something other than loving her.

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

_You just have to see her_

I send flowers to the theatre the next day, with a card asking her to dinner. She calls me at the office later that afternoon, leaving me a message saying she'd love to have dinner, because I was in a meeting. I practically skip out of the office, happier than I have been in a long time. I call her that evening and we make plans, it's hard because she has rehearsals and the show, some days two performances. We manage to find something that works for both of our schedules.

Mike and Jake pester me constantly wanting updates over the next couple of days. I tell them we haven't talked because she's busy with the show.

"You talk to that Diva again?" Mike asks.

"She's not a Diva she's a Star?" I say knowing I sound lame and lovesick.

"Oh yeah what's she been starring in?" Jake asks waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"My fantasies" Mike says without missing a beat.

"You two are pigs." I glare at both of them, but I have to admit she's been in my dreams the last few nights.

I worry that I'm getting my hopes up too high and that she'll end up breaking my heart again. I lost her once and I'm willing to do anything to get another chance, hopefully my second chance with her in high school wasn't my last.

_And you know that she'll break you_

_In two_

Finally the night of our date arrives, and I'm nervous. I tried on half a dozen shirts before settling on the deep blue one, she always liked me in blue. I'm standing in front of her door, she lives in a small brownstone, not all that far from my apartment building. I ring the bell, gripping the flowers in my hand tightly, I wait for her to come down. I expel a breath, trying to calm my nerves.

She opens the door, and I forget how to breathe. Her chocolate locks are in loose curls, floating around her shoulders, she's in a simple red and black wrap dress. She smiles widely at me.

"Hello Finn." She says.

"Hi Rachel." I extend the flowers to her. "These are for you."

"Thanks, come in a second while I put these I water."

I stand in her foyer looking around; it's not at all what I expected. I'm used to Rachel's pink and fluffy room back home. Not the sophisticated house that's warm and welcoming.

She comes back, throwing a shawl around her shoulders grabbing her purse off the table.

"I'm ready."

I offer her my arm after we lock up her place. We walk down the sidewalk towards the restaurant where I made reservations.

"Nice house, yours?" I can't help but ask.

"Yeah, my Dad's bought it years ago when the bottom dropped out of the market as an investment, it needed tones of work and they couldn't afford to do it so I bought if from them three years ago for what they paid, and I've been doing renovations ever since. It's finally done, my contractor finished up last month. So how do you like New York?" she asks.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first it moves a lot faster than Chicago, but it's growing on me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I smile at her. "I've missed you Rachel." I tell her honestly.

"I've missed you too Finn. My life just isn't the same without you in it cheering me on."

"What's this? No personal cheerleader?"

"Nope, it's just me. Well, me and few close friends."

"What about you? Is there anyone special in your life?"

I look up at the night sky wondering how much I want to reveal to her.

"I guess the right girl never came along," I stop to look down at her deciding to lay it all on the line for her. "or I already had her and stupidly let her get away."

"Finn…" she says softly, looking up at me I'm sure I see tears glistening in her brown depths. I feel like a jerk, making her feel guilty for following her dreams. We continue on in silence.

"Hey look we're here." I say opening the door to the restaurant.

We chat comfortably over dinner, a fan even bravely comes over to ask her for an autograph, she smiles warmly and obliges the woman. Rachel was very pleased that I chose somewhere that had a vegan friendly menu. It was a wonderful evening. We caught each other up on our families and friends. We talked about our jobs, and our lives as adults. Lingering over drinks; neither one of us wanting the evening to end. Finally she says she needs to get home as she has to be at the theatre early the next day it's a Saturday and she has two shows to prepare for.

I take her hand, our fingers lacing together as we walk back to her place. Her hand still fits perfectly into mine.

Standing at her front door she turns to me and says, "I had a really nice time tonight Finn."

"So did I." I tell her, "I'd love to take you out again." I don't want to sound desperate, but I can't help but want to make up for lost time.

"I'd like that." She smiles softly.

"I'll call you then and we can set something up."

"Alright, Goodnight Finn."

"Good night Rachel." I say leaning in, I drop of soft kiss on her lips, she kisses me back and it's just like it always was, the sparks are still there.

She slips inside, when I hear the lock click into place I turn and walk away. I'm sure I have a big dopey grin on my face and I don't care who sees it. I can't wait for our next date.


	2. 2 God Damn You're Beautiful

_Okay here's the next chapter it's a little shorter than I would have liked but I think I ended it in a good place, the next part will be longer I promise._

_The song in this one is Chester See's God Damn You're Beautiful. _

_As always I own nothing, please don't sue. No copyright infringement intended._

_Read and Review. Thanks to everyone who left comments on the fist chapter, you guys are the reason I continue to write._

**

* * *

October 2021**

**Beautiful**

_On the days I can't see your eyes,_

_I don't even want to, open mine._

_On the days I can't see your smile,_

_Well I'd rather sit, wait the while._

_For the days I know you'll be near,_

_'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair._

_See the days I can hear you voice,_

_I'm left without a choice._

Leaning back in my office chair I turn to look out the window at the New York skyline and sigh, it's been a long week I've only seen Rachel once and we were both so tired we went straight to bed after an early dinner.

"What's up with him?" Mike asks from the doorway to my office.

"Three guesses," Jake grins at him "but I'm sure you'll only need one."

"Ms. Rachel Berry."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize."

"Would you two shut up about my girlfriend already?" I growl.

"Dude, it's just we've never seen you like this. We've been a team for five years and I've never seen you this way over a girl. You're all moony and lovesick, it's disgusting and not very manly."

"Not every girl is Rachel, she's special." I know I've got the goofy smile on my face that appears every time I think about her.

"Obviously, you've been in love with her since you were both sixteen." Jake says with an envious tone to his voice.

My cell phone chirps from its place on my desk, I reach over to check the message that's just arrived, I smile seeing it's from Rachel but it fades from my face when I read that she's not going to be able to make dinner tonight as we'd planned. She's prepping for a new show and rehearsals are not going well. The director is new and inexperienced. She's been so busy I'm not entirely surprised she has to cancel again.

I sigh again dropping my phone back onto my desk.

"Sorry boys, it looks like we'll be working late on this Nike campaign after all." I tell the them. Rachel and I had planned a romantic evening, dinner at our favourite restaurant and then going dancing. "Just give me a second to cancel our reservations." I tell them, grabbing up my phone and again and searching for the restaurant number.

_Plus I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliche'._

_Yes I'm swept off my feet,_

_Oh my heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say._

It's dark out the next time I turn to look out the window. The guys have had enough and honestly so have I. This is the biggest campaign we've ever worked on and none of us want to screw it up.

"I think it's time to call it a night." I say, looking at my watch. It's almost 10pm and I wonder where the night went.

"Finally, you're a slave driver." Mike complains. "You guys want to go grab a bite to eat? I'm starving."

I'm about to tell them I'm out when there's a soft knock at the door to my office. I look up to see Rachel standing there dressed in black yoga pants and a pink zip up athletic hoodie leaning against the door frame.

"Surprise!" she says smiling happily at me.

"Hey Babe!" I'm so glad she came by, I was hoping to swing by the theatre and pick her up but the night got away from us.

She holds up a take out bag "I brought you dinner, thought you might be hungry." She walks across the office dropping it on my desk leaning over to drop a kiss on my lips. I see Jake checking her out and glare at him.

"Thanks, I'm starving we didn't realize how late it's gotten." As soon as I say that my stomach growls loudly.

"Finn, we're going to take off man." Mike says once they've gathered their belongings that were strewn around my office.

"Alright, see you guys Monday, good work tonight." I dismiss them.

"Good night Rachel. Nice to see you again." Jake says.

"You too, Good night." She says, turning to wave at them.

I get up from my chair and walk around my desk pulling her to me I breath in her scent. She places her arms around my neck.

"So how was you're evening?" I ask her.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. Daniel is an idiot!"

"So you've said before."

"I just hate working with these directors that think they know everything when obviously they don't. We open in three weeks and we are no where near ready."

"You'll be ready." I assure her. "So what did you bring me for dinner?"

"Bacon Double cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake."

"You're the best!" I tell her pulling away so I can get at my dinner I really am starving.

She drops gracefully onto the small sofa that's in my office. I place my dinner on the coffee table and sit beside her. She automatically reaches out and grabs a fry, popping it into her mouth.

"Thief!" I accuse her slapping her hand away before she can steal anymore.

She just laughs at me.

"So have you given anymore thought to Christmas?" I ask, shoving a couple of fries into my mouth.

_God damn you're beautiful to me,_

_You're everything, yeah that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

"I should be able to get away from the show for a few days. We have sold out shows through the 22nd and a break until the 3rd after that for the holidays."

"So we can go home?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart, we can go home. It's been entirely too long since I've been home to Lima for Christmas. Dad and Daddy will be so excited, they've come out here the past couple of years."

"Yeah Mom and Burt are over the moon at the idea, Kurt will be home from L.A. too, so it'll be just like old times."

I finish my meal quickly, sharing a few more of my fries with her.

"So what do you feel like doing now?" I ask throwing the trash away.

"How about we head back to your place watch a movie on that huge TV of yours and cuddle on the sofa." She suggests.

_I can't find the words to explain,_

_Just how much you got me going insane._

_When you speak to me sometimes we fight,_

_Oh I stutter my words I say never mind._

_'Cause even when you just walk by,_

_Well I look around to seem occupied._

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,_

___Yeah, All these feelings inside._

We get back to my apartment, it's small nothing compared to her place but it's home.

Rachel heads into my bedroom, appearing a few minutes later in boxer shorts and one of my old teeshirts, her hair is pulled up into a messy pony tail, she wanders over the DVDs I have piled on the shelf next to the TV. I'm in the kitchen making some popcorn. I hang my suit jacket over the back of a kitchen chair and pull my tie over my head, rolling my shirt sleeves up. I return to the living room a few minutes later just as the opening credits of Funny Girl start to roll across the screen, I laugh softly knowing this is what she'd pick.

"I still can't believe you have this." She says motioning to the movie.

"Yeah well it reminded me of you, so even when we were apart I still felt like I had some part of you with me."

"I was always with you Finn." She leans in to drop a kiss on my lips. "There's never been anyone else that ever came close to touching what we have"

I slide my hand into her hair kissing her deeply. "I love you." I tell her when we break apart breathlessly.

"I love you too." She says it so easily now, when we were first together in high school it was hard for her to say it, I know she loved me but it wasn't something she was totally comfortable saying the first year we were together. Then all the drama happened in junior year and it took a long time to work through all of that, but we did and we were stronger than ever once we got back together. Even when we were apart all those months I never stopped loving her, no matter how much I thought I wanted to. It wasn't until late senior year and we started making plans for our future together that it got easier for her. She would tell me all the time that she loved me. It has the same effect on me now as it did back then, I get chills all over and my heart does flips in my chest.

_'Cause I get weak in the knees,_

_Fall head over heels baby,_

_And every other cheesy cliche'._

_Ohh I'm swept off my feet,_

_My heart skips a beat._

_But there's really only one thing to say._

I place the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, we sit on the sofa and she snuggles into my side, tucking her feet beside her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders dropping a kiss on top of her head and she slips her arm around my waist. We're both asleep in minutes, I wake up a couple hours later the screen is black, so much for watching movies I think. I carefully move to turn off the TV trying not to wake her. I turn sliding my arms under her and lift her easily from the sofa; she mumbles something snuggling deeper into my embrace. I carry her to the bedroom placing her down on the bed carefully, I don't want to wake her. Stripping down to my boxers I climb in next to her and pull the covers over us before pulling her against me and falling back to sleep.

_God damn you're beautiful to me, Ohhh_

_You're everything, Yeah, that's beautiful_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

_Yes to me, Ohhh_

"Finn?" I hear her voice in my sleep, then I feel her fingers dance across the skin of my stomach and I know I'm not sleeping anymore.

"Mmmm… Morning." I pull her warm body tighter against me. I slowly open my eyes to look at her. Her brown hair is in tangles and she still looks very sleepy.

"Morning." She leans in to kiss me. "I love waking up with you."

"Me too, we should do it more often." I tell her. We've been back together officially for a couple of months and I know what I want but I don't want to scare her by admitting just how much of my life I want to share with her. I want to make up for all the times we've missed in the last five years.

"Move in with me." She says confidently, never taking her eyes from mine. Her chin is resting on my chest and she's looking up at me with the most adorable look on her face.

"What?" I ask surprised, maybe we're more on the same page than I thought.

"Think about it, we spend most nights together as it is. I know you only signed a six month lease on this place so when it expires at the end of the month move in with me. My place is so much bigger we can make it a real home."

"You want to live with me?" My mind is still fogged with sleep so I'm still not fully understanding what she's telling me.

"Well, it's a start on what I want." She smiles brightly, crawling fully over my body her legs straddling my hips, pressing her body fully against mine.

"Alright." I grin at her kissing her deeply. I grip her hips and roll her under me, my hands roaming over her body.

_Yeah you're beautiful..._

_Yeah you're beautiful..._

_God damn, you're beautiful,_

_To me,_

_To me._


	3. 3 All this Time

_Well here it is, the third and possible final chapter of this story. I have more, but am considering posting it as it's own story as finding songs that fit with the overall theme of each chapter is difficult. The song in this chapter is One Republic's, All this Time. _

_Thanks to everyone that's taken the time to read and to review this story, I write for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this, it's a little longer than usual._

_As always I own nothing please don't sue, no copyright infringement intended. Read and Review._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**December 2021**

_**All this Time**_

"Finn stop bouncing." She practically growls at me, I can tell she's frustrated with me; but I'm just so excited to finally be going home, especially with her at my side.

"Babe, we're finally going home!"

"Yes, I know. That's why we're sitting on a plane." She closes her eyes trying to ignore her current location. She's a nervous flyer, always has been that's part of what keeps her from coming back to Lima more often.

I wrap my arm around her stiff shoulders and glance at my watch seeing we should be starting to land anytime now. The flight is only a couple of hours and we've been in the air for about an hour and a half. I drop a kiss on the top of her head as she sighs deeply.

"When does Kurt get in?" She asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

"He should be waiting for us at the airport his flight is landing anytime now, he'll get the rental car and meet us at baggage claim."

"I'm nervous." She admits.

"What? Why would you be nervous, you stand in front of thousands of people every night and sing."

"What if they all hate me?" She asks in a small voice.

"Not possible, you know everyone loves you. More importantly, they know how much I love you."

"But I broke your heart, things change."

"Rachel, it's all in the past. Everyone understands why we spilt up back then, they know it wan't your fault." I tilt her chin up to look at me and place a gentle kiss on her lips as the lights flash and the seatbelt sign lights up. This trip home is going to be perfect, I have everything planned out.

_Six on the second hand_

_Two new years resolutions_

_And there's just no question_

_What this man should do_

Kurt is waiting for us when we come through the gate. Rachel is holding my hand squeezing it so tightly it hurts, for a tiny woman she is seriously strong.

"Finn! Rachel! Over here." Kurt calls excitedly, waving frantically.

"Hey." Rachel says looking down, her nervousness coloring her cheeks with a soft blush.

"Oh girl get over here would you!" Kurt says opening his arms to give her a hug. They were close friends during college and I know that Kurt has missed her, but he stood by me at the cost of their friendship.

She steps into his arms returning his hug, smiling brightly at me. I just give her my trademark lop sided smirk, shaking my head a little. I've been telling her how excited everyone is to see her again, but Rachel is Rachel and once she makes up her mind about something there is no changing it.

Kurt links their arms together and begins chattering to her about life in LA, catching her up on his life since college. I scoop up her bag and follow along behind them as we head out of the airport and towards home.

_Take all the time lost_

_All the days that I cost_

_Take what I took and_

_Give it back to you_

"You sure you'll be OK?" I ask. We're standing on her fathers' front step, she's staying here while I'm staying at Mom and Burt's.

"I'll be fine, I'll miss you." She leans up kissing me. "Call me when you're ready for me to come over."

"I love you." I kiss her again.

"I love you too." She says against my lips.

Kurt leans on the horn, impatient to get home. We both laugh, and pull apart. She waves to Kurt, rolling her eyes at me.

"You better go before his head explodes. I'll see you soon." She says, with one last kiss I bound back to the car, if I don't leave now I never will. She waves at us from the steps as we pull away.

A few minutes later Kurt pulls into our drive way. Mom and Burt are out the door pulling us both into hugs as we try to remove our bags from the car.

"My boys!" Mom cries. "I've missed you both so much. Let me look at you."

"Mom it's cold out, can we do this inside the house?" I ask.

"Of course, of course. I'm just so excited that you're home." She hugs me again.

I dump my bag at the foot of the stairs. I'll take it up later, right now I want to spend sometime catching up with my family. I stuff my gloves into my coat pockets and remove it and my scarf hanging them both on a hook by the door before walking into the kitchen where Mom is fussing over Kurt and Burt is standing there with an amused look on his face.

"So New York appears to agree with you." He says looking at me.

"I guess." I shrug, smiling thinking about how much I love my life at the moment.

"How's Rachel?" he asks, smiling back at me.

"Nervous. She's convinced you'll all hate her or something."

"Oh Finn, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." My mom exclaims.

"I tried to tell her that, but she's Rachel Berry. Once she makes up her mind there's no changing it."

"Things are good with you two?" she asks.

"They're more disgustingly in love than they were in high school." Kurt says rolling his eyes as he looks over from pouring himself a drink.

"Shut up." I throw an annoyed look at my brother. "We weren't disgusting in high school, you're just jealous."

"I am, and you were." he pouts a little, but I can tell underneath he really is happy for us.

Looking back at my Mom I tell her, "Yes Mom, things are good with Rachel, really, really good."

"So tomorrow's Christmas Eve what do you have two have planned?" Burt asks.

"Well we didn't really do much shopping at home, I have a couple of gifts but I need to pick up a few more things." I think about the small light blue box I've had hidden away at home for the past month hoping Rachel wouldn't find it, that is now safely hidden in my shaving kit.

_All this time_

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

Rachel and I are walking around the mall in Dayton the next morning looking for gifts for my family, she and her Dad's had sent each other Hanukkah gifts earlier this month so now she's looking for gifts for Mom, Burt, and Kurt. She claims that she's had my gift for a couple of weeks, but I haven't seen anything the few times I've gone snooping.

"I'm hungry" I complain like a child. I've never been a good shopper and being in a mall with hundreds of other last minute shoppers is not my idea of fun.

"Alright, we can go get a snack but I still need something for Kurt. He's so difficult to buy for. I feel like no matter what I get him it's going to be wrong."

I laugh "That's why I just buy him a gift card and let him pick out his own gifts. It's not like I have any style, and Kurt likes to shop."

"That's not true. You've grown beyond Rugby shirts and Flannel." She says taking in my appearance. I'm wearing dark well fitting jeans and a burgundy sweater over white tee shirt. My black wool coat hanging over my arm. "Just like I've grown beyond knee socks and animal sweaters." She's wearing a dark blue sweater dress with a wide belt around her tiny waist, over black tights and knee high boots with at least 4 inch heels on them. I realize that we both look very grown up and very much like we belong in New York. I suppose by New York standards we make a very comfortable living, by Lima standards we are rich.

"Maybe you're right, maybe a gift card is the best choice. It's not like he need scarves and gloves out in LA anyway. Besides, there's not much choice for high fashion here in Ohio."

We reach the food court and I groan realizing just how busy this place is. "I need coffee, you?"

"God yes!" she exclaims. "I think I see a table over there I'm going to go grab it while you get coffees."

She scurries over dropping her coat and the few shopping bags she carrying into the empty chair, I laugh as she collapses into the seat blowing her bangs out of her eyes. She's beautiful, frustrated with shopping but beautiful.

As I return a few minutes later with our coffees and the cake I saw in the display that looked tasty I see she's talking to someone, I can't see the other girls face but something about her blonde head looks familiar.

"Hey Babe. Here you go, extra hot, decaf, soy latte with a shot of vanilla just how you like it." I say sliding the paper cup in her direction.

"Thanks Finn. Look who's also suffering through last minute shopping." She smiles up at me and I turn to see Quinn's smiling face.

"Hey Quinn. I didn't know you'd be home." I say giving the blonde a quick hug.

"Yup, I'm home to stay." she smiles happily.

"Honey, she was just telling me how she's taking over from Coach Sylvester."

"Wow Quinn that's amazing congratulations. What does Sam think about coming home?"

"He's happy, he's able to write anywhere, and he didn't really want to have Abby go to school in Boston he says it's too big; that she'd have to keep making new friends every few years, he's much happier that she'll be able to make friends that she'll have all the way through school. It's something he never had so he wants her to have it."

"Wow, I guess I see that. I know how hard it was on him growing up the way he did transferring schools every time his dad got a new posting." I say thinking about how Sam and Quinn made it too, they were married four years ago and welcomed a little girl the following year.

"It's so good to see you guys, especially back together." She smiles warmly at us, once her and Sam got together she and Rachel were able to become friends, they found they had a lot in common. "I hate to do this guys but I really need to get going if I don't find the doll Abby wants Christmas at the Evans house will be a disaster."

"It was so good to see you Quinn." Rachel hops up and hugs her. "Call me I'm staying at my Dad's we should all get together before we head back to New York."

"I will, Merry Christmas guys." She says hugging us both.

We finish our coffees, and Rachel announces she's settled on the picture frame for Mom and a gift card for Kurt.

_I don't know what day it is_

_I had to check the paper_

_I don't know the city_

_But it isn't home_

We're sitting in Rachel's old room at her Dads wrapping our gifts, I'll take them with me when I leave later this evening. She's so cute she's concentrating so hard on wrapping everything perfectly. My wrapping skills are lacking but I figure the paper is just going to get ripped off in a few hours so what does it really matter. I love how comfortable just being with her is, she is home to me. I can't wait to see her face tomorrow when I give her, her gift.

I can't help myself anymore I need to kiss her. I need to hold her close. I reach out and thread my fingers into her hair, pulling her face towards mine and crash my lips onto hers. She moans opening her mouth and sliding her tongue against mine. I pull her against me lowering us both to the floor. My body covering hers, pressing her into the plush carpet. My hand is slipping up to cup her breast and her hands are just about to pull my tee shirt from my jeans when there's a knock at the door, and I groan.

She pushes me off her, sitting up she runs a hand through her hair and calls out "Come in!" to one of her fathers. I pull one of the throw pillows from the bed into my lap to hide my excitement.

"Rachel..." Leroy begins "Oh hello Finn. I didn't realize you were here."

"Hello Mr. Berry." I say certain the tips of my ears are tinged with pink, it's just like high school all over again.

He shoots me a dark look, he knows exactly what we were doing just a moment ago. It shouldn't be a surprise we do live together.

"Rachel, honey I was just coming up to see what time Burt and Carole are expecting us tomorrow."

"She said anytime around 5pm will be fine. Don't forget I'm heading over there early in the morning so I can give them their gifts and spend the day with them."

"Okay." Leroy says turning to leave, he pauses at the door adding, "Oh and Rachel you know the house rules your door stays open if there are boys in your room."

"I know Daddy." She says, as he smiles at her before disappearing down the hall.

"Umm... Rach, he does know we live together right?"

"Yes. He just forgets we're not sixteen anymore." She giggles at the memory of ourselves at sixteen.

"I suppose." Also thinking about that time in our lives. "We really did have a lousy luck back then didn't we."

"I'm not so sure it was bad luck. It's not like we were really in control of our hormones. We were pretty much all over each other any time we were left alone for longer than two minutes."

"Huh... I never really thought about it. I guess I was too busy trying to get some." I smile and lean into kiss her again.

"Finn, you're incorrigible!" she laughs, pushing me away slightly.

"And you're sexy." She blushes at my comment. "I guess I should get going, I think I can hear your Dad pacing down there. It looks like your virtue is safe tonight."

"Maybe we can sneak away tomorrow." She says her voice dropping a little and a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Count on it." I promise with a kiss.

_But you say I'm lucky_

_To love something that loves me_

_But I'm torn as I could be_

_Wherever I roam_

"Finn, wake up! It's Christmas!" I groan rolling over hugging the pillow to me. I'm not ready to join the world just yet.

I smell coffee and bacon and strawberries. It's the last one that registers in my sleepy brain.

"Rachel?" I ask sleepily, opening one eye. I see her sitting cross legged on my bed, a cup of coffee in her hands. She's wearing pink flannel pajamas' with bunnies on them, her hair in braids, she looks so cute.

"Morning." She grins at me. "Come on get up everyones waiting for you. Your mom made me tofurkey bacon."

"Just like old times then." I say rolling onto my back and stretching. I sit up, plucking the coffee cup from her hands downing the contents quickly before handing it back to her kissing her quickly. I grimace when I realize it's decaf I don't know how she can drink that stuff. I jump up pulling on my sweat pants and a tee shirt.

Rachel giggles at me, reaching up she brushes her fingers through my hair. I'm sure it's sticking up in a million different directions, I need a hair cut but didn't have time for one before we left the city.

"Come on." I grab her hand and start pulling her towards the stairs.

Everyone is sitting in family room around the tree. Kurt is busy passing out gifts. Rachel and I are stuffed into the oversized chair that we've always preferred. She's sitting in my lap, her legs over one of the arms, and my arms are wrapped around her waist, my head resting on her shoulder.

"That's all of them." Kurt says placing the last one in front of my mom, it's Rachel's gift I recognize it from yesterday.

We all take turns opening presents. Laughing at some of them, Kurt was even happy with the gift cards, he knows he's hard to buy for, and he loves to go shopping.

Rachel got a spa day at her favorite New York spa from Kurt, a beautiful cashmere sweater from Mom, that I'm sure Kurt picked it out too, and Burt got her a special edition of Funny Girl that had just come out, so he knew she wouldn't have it yet.

I got a subscription to Sport's Illustrated from Burt, Mom got me new drum sticks since she knew I was playing again now that I had room for my drums somewhere other than storage. Kurt got me a tie, claiming he didn't have much room to carry stuff from LA and that the color would bring out my eyes.

Mom loved the frame Rachel gave her saying she would put a picture from this trip home in it. Burt thanked Rachel for the scarf, he wasn't a fancy man and was touched that Rachel would buy him a practical gift.

Rachel and I agreed to do our gifts together in private, so we help clean up the wrapping paper bomb that's exploded all over the room. Mom is in the kitchen starting on dinner already it will take hours for the turkey to cook. Burt is in front of the television watching some fishing show and Kurt is on his phone in the corner chatting happily to Mercedes. Rachel and I sneak up the stairs before anyone has a chance to stop us.

We settle onto my bed, pulling the covers up around her waist Rachel reaches over to the night stand for the perfectly wrapped gift laying there and she's smiling like mad. I turn it over in my hands weighing it trying to figure out what it is. I carefully pull the wrapping back, the simple white box giving nothing away. I remove the lid and look up at her very confused. There is a small soft blanket nestled into tissue paper it's white with green trim and there is a fuzzy lamb stitched onto one corner.

"Rach?" I ask confused. She's just grinning madly at me, I see so much love in her eyes. "What is this?"

"There's more." She simply says pointing back to the box in my hands. She's worrying her lower lip between her teeth and suddenly she seems really nervous.

I lift the blanket from the box and underneath is a small grainy black and white picture. I know what it is instantly. My eyes fly up to hers, and she has tears in her eyes.

"Are you pregnant?" I ask softly already knowing the answer. My hand cups her cheek and she grins at me.

She nods "I know we never really talked about children, at least not since we got back together but I kind of assumed you'd feel the same now as you did back in college when we were talking about the future."

I lean in and kiss her with every ounce of love I have for her in my soul, when I'm breathless I pull away. "How long?" I ask my head is spinning.

"About 7 weeks. I was feeling so awful, you'd had that flu I was sure I had the same thing but I was just so tired. I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago, that's when that was taken."

"I remember I was very worried about you but you kept telling me it was nothing, that it was the show. You'd been working too hard." My forehead is pressed against hers and I return her grin.

"Thank you." I say kissing her again.

Her arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me to her, as we sink into the bed. She pulls away from me "So you're happy about this?"

"I'm happy, I'm more than happy. In fact, I think my gift will go perfectly with yours." I pull away from her reaching for my own gift for her.

I slide out of bed, dropping to one knee, she sits up and stares at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you've made me the happiest man on earth. I love you more than words can describe. You've taught me so much about life and love, you make me want to be a better person. I thought I'd lost you once, but we found each other again, and I never want to be without you in my life again. Will you marry me?" I open the box revealing the sparkling ring inside.

"Yes!" She squeals throwing herself into my arms kissing me frantically.

_Hear me say_

_All this time_

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

I slide the diamond ring onto her finger and place a kiss over it. We climb back into bed I pick up the sonogram and run my index finger over the bean shaped blob in the middle of the image. I smile, kissing her hair she's looking at the ring on her finger on hand absently rubbing over her stomach. I place my larger hand over her own.

"It's been quite the morning, huh?"

"It has." She yawns snuggling further into me.

"So are we telling everyone now or at dinner?" I ask.

"Let's tell them later, I like the little happy bubble we're in right now. I could do with a nap." She snuggles into my side.

I let Rachel sleep, I just lay there watching her. Every now and then I touch the tiny blanket and glance over at my babies first picture propped up against my football lamp and smile.

I must have drifted off at some point because I wake up to see Rachel's happy brown eyes staring at me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I pull her closer to me, my hand slipping beneath her top, her skin is warm and soft. She leans into kiss me, there is no urgency just the promise of forever. Slowly our clothes disappear I kiss down her neck, my hands skimming over her body, I slide down and place hot open mouthed kisses over her abdomen. I can't wait to see how her body changes over the coming months.

Her fingers are tangled in my hair, looking up at her she's smiling at me. God I love her. I move back over her, settling between her thighs, before kissing her again and sliding into her. Her legs wrap around me as we rock together slowly.

"Finn." She sighs against my lips "I love you."

"I love you too."

We make love for what seems like hours moving together slowly climbing towards release, and we lay tangled together afterwards.

_Yeah, all, running back to you_

_Yeah, all, running back to you_

_Yeah..._

_Oh, every time is so far_

_It's just so far_

_To get back to where you are_

"It's about time you two came back down here." Mom says when she catches us kissing deeply at the bottom of the stairs. She just smiles at us, patting me on the shoulder. Busted.

"C'mon." I say huskily. Dragging her into family room.

Kurt is sitting there alone, Burt must be helping Mom in the kitchen.

"You two finally came up for air I see." He smirks.

"We're not that bad." I tell my step brother.

"Yes you are, but you both seem happy so I'll let it slide. This time."

"Thanks." I grumble. Rachel just laughs and leans in to kiss my cheek.

"So Rachel, what did my brother get you for Christmas?" he asks.

"Oh nothing major." She says hiding her left hand from his view. Smiling slyly.

"Hey I'll have you know that nothing major cost me four months salary." I say playfully before realizing I've ruined the surprise of telling them all at once.

Kurt is just sitting there in shock, his mouth is hanging open.

"Oh please, it's not like this is a shock. I got the woman of my dreams back it's not like I'm ever letting her go." I say looking at him. Pulling Rachel's hand into mine, threading our fingers together, kissing the back of her hand.

"Let me see that rock." Kurt demands loudly, as it catches the light from the tree.

"Shh..." Rachel says, "We'd like to tell my Dads and your parents and not have them find out by you screeching about it." She sticks her tongue out at him, but holds her hand out for him to inspect the ring, bouncing excitedly.

He whistles, before looking up at me.

"Tiffany's. Nice work Finn."

"Thanks, I picked it out all by myself and everything." I'm proud of my choice knowing its classy and elegant just like Rachel but still simple and not overstated even if it is a two carrot diamond.

"Congratulations guys." He says hugging both of us. "It's been a long time coming, I always knew you'd find your way back to each other. You have that sickening Romeo and Julie,t once in a lifetime kind of love."

_All this time_

_We were waiting for each other_

_All this time_

_I was waiting for you_

_We got all these words_

_Can't waste them on another_

_So I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_I'm straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

_Straight in a straight line_

_Running back to you_

Sitting around the table I look over at Rachel squeezing her hand letting her know it's time. She just smiles her mega watt smile at me.

I clear my throat a little getting everyones attention. They all look up from their conversations.

"Rachel and I have an announcement." I say grinning stupidly, I know but I can't help it I'm just so happy.

"We're getting married!" She says holding her left hand out so everyone can see the diamond glittering on her finger.

Everyone but Kurt is surprised. They all gather around offering congratulations, hugging both of us.

"Oh I'm finally going to have a daughter!" My mom exclaims hugging Rachel tightly to her.

"Mom, she can't breath." I chuckle pulling her free and into my own arms.

"I think this calls for a celebration." Burt exclaims. "We have a bottle of champagne around here somewhere."

"Oh yes excellent idea" Mom agrees. They move to go get the wine and some glasses, none of us are big drinkers. So it's not surprising there was no wine on the table already.

I look down at Rachel to see how she's going to handle this, she just smiles at me.

"Here we go!" Burt says freeing the cork from the bottle. Filling the glasses mom has placed on the table.

"Oh none for me, thank you Burt." Rachel says before he can get too many glasses poured.

"I know you don't usually drink but I thought since you weren't preforming for a few days you might indulge, it is a special occasion after all. I mean how often does a person get engaged."

"I know, but that's not why I'm not having any." She explains.

Mom gasps and looks from Rachel to myself and back. She has tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand." Burt says confused.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaims, he's the second one to understand why Rachel will not be drinking.

Rachel just beams at my mom, grinning and nodding her head. At her small movement Mom and Rachel fly into each others arms, laughing and crying at the same time.

Burt and her Dad's are still not understanding what's happening. Mom releases Rachel and comes over to me hugging me tightly.

"Well this is a surprise." She chuckles, she's been waiting to be a Grandma since I was sixteen, the timing this time is much better.

"OK what are we missing." Hiram says.

"Dad, Daddy, Burt you are all going to be grandparents. Finn and I are pregnant." She looks so happy.

"What, no." Leroy says. "There must be a mistake, you can't be pregnant. Young lady this is unacceptable."

Rachel looks so defeated, her Dad's opinion still means so much to her. I see her spine straighten. She's going to stand up to her father on this, she's not going to let him ruin her happiness.

"Sweetie," Hiram says laying a hand on his husbands shoulder before Rachel has a chance to say something more. "she's not a little girl anymore. I know you like to think she is, but look at her, she's 27, she has her own life, and now her own family. We've done our job, it's time for us to be happy for her."

"I know the timing isn't ideal Daddy, but I love Finn. I always have, there was never any doubt in my mind that he was the one I'd have a family with." Her hand is resting over the baby. "We weren't planning on this, at least not yet but he or she is here and we love this baby so much already."

"You've only been back together a short time, a few months, you just moved in together; and now you're getting married and having a baby it just seems so fast." Leroy says.

"It is fast, but we all know there has never been much that happens slowly between Finn and I. I fell in love with him in an instant all those years ago and my feelings have never changed. Yes, we were apart for 5 years but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving him. When Finn walked back into my life I knew I was never letting him go, ever again." She's looking at me with so much love.

I just stand there holding her while she speaks from her heart. My hand is rubbing small circles on the base of her spine.

"Well then I guess Congratulations are doubly in order." He moves to hug Rachel and everyone let's out a relieved breath.

"So when are you due?" Mom asks excitedly. We never really talked about it but everything that happened with Quinn affected her as much as it did me.

"Well it's still very early, I'm about 2 months along. The doctor says my due date is August 4th. We really haven't figured anything else out. We have time, I only found out a couple of weeks ago myself. I only told Finn today, it was his gift."

"Hey Mom, what do you say we eat. We'll let you guys know when we figure things out." I chuckle trying to get everyone to focus on something else, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention.

We eat, everyone is talking about the wedding and the baby, Kurt talks about life in LA and we talk about our life in New York.

Hours later Rachel sits next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and sighs.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Mmm..." she says sleepily.

"You wanna stay here, I'm sure Mom and Burt won't mind." Honestly I missed not having her next to me last night.

"Can I? I'm just too tired to move. Who knew creating life was so exhausting."

I smile down at her, kissing her forehead. "Rest, I'm gonna go let Mom know you're staying." I get up from the sofa, and head to the kitchen where Mom and Kurt are talking.

"Hey Mom, Rachel's gonna stay here. Her Dad's left a while ago and she's exhausted I don't want her driving back over there tonight."

"That's fine honey. Just no funny business."

Kurt snorts at her comment.

"What?" I snap at him, not really in the mood for his snarkyness.

"Just thinking it's a little late to be worrying about that."

I can't help the blush that I feel tinging my cheeks and ears.

"It's not like we're sixteen anymore, we can control ourselves. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go put my family to bed." I turn and drop a kiss on Mom's cheek. "Night Mom, Merry Christmas."

"Night Sweetie."

I walk back into the family room and see Rachel passed out snoring softly. I move the blanket off of her and scoop her up into my arms. Carrying her up to my room She stirs as I place her gently on the bed.

"Babe, arms up." I say trying to pull her sweater over her head. She helps me get her changed back into her pink pajamas. I strip down to my boxers, and climb in next to her. She's already fast asleep so I just cover us with the blankets and pull her into my arms. I rest one hand over her still flat stomach, rubbing it softly with my thumb. I sigh thinking about how perfect this Christmas was.

"Night Rachel, Night Baby. I love you both." I say softly before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Well that was it, what you do guys think. Finish this here and start a new story on continue on?_


	4. 4 Breathless

_Thanks everyone for sticking with me on this one, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I make no promises as to when I will update again as Hell's Angel has taken over my brain._

_A very special thanks to wants2beawriter for being my beta on this one, and for giving me some insight to pregnancy as I know nothing about the subject._

_As always I own nothing please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended. The song for this one is Breathless by Shayne Ward, listen to it, it's a beautiful song._

_Read and Review. Enjoy!_

* * *

**March 2022**

**Breathless**

_If our love was a fairy tale_

_I would charge in and rescue you_

_On a yacht, baby, we would sail_

_To an island where we'd say I do_

It's bitterly cold outside, we've had more snow than is normal for a New York winter or so I've been told. Life is good, things at work are going really well the Nike campain was a huge success, and as a result I'm up for a big promotion. Rachel's show is going strong, almost every night is a sell out, it's been extended for another three months, she's decided that once the original run ends at the end of June she'll take a break, and get ready for the baby.

"Babe?" I call out, closing the front door quickly keeping the cold winter air out.

"Kitchen!" She calls out from the back of the house, I can hear her humming something as I hang up my jacket and put my breifcase away. "How was work?" she asks when I walk into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Good, Ryan wants to talk to us about some new account. He was really pleased with the Nike ads we came up with." I smile placing a hand on the swell of her stomach.

"How was your day?" I ask, sneaking a snap pea from the cutting board sitting next to the stove, laughing as she slaps my hand away before I steal another.

"Eh, it was fine. I'm still feeling tired." She says adding afew things to the stir-fry she's making for dinner.

"Hopefully the new vitamins will help." I say, looking through the mail piled on the table.

"If they don't I'll have to think about cutting back on shows. I don't want too but my health and the health of this little one comes first." she says poking her visible baby bump. She turns off the stove, grabbing two plates she loads dinner onto them.

_And if we had babies they would look like you_

_It'd be so beautiful if that came true_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

She slides gracefully into her chair picking up her fork she takes a bite, I smile as she moans biting into the shirmp. She'd given up her strick vegan diet shortly after returning to New York, her doctor recommended she add meat back into to her diet to help her pregnancy, the protien is important for the babies development and should help with her fatigue. She won't eat beef but she's started to eat chicken and some seafood, whatever her doctor has told her is safe, her favorite being shrimp.

"How is Peanut today?" I ask, using the nickname I've given the baby.

"Good, still no movement, hopefully in the next couple of weeks. We still have to decide if we want to know the sex before we see Dr. Kleinfeld next week for our next ultrasound."

"You know where I stand on this, I'm all for finding out pink or blue." I smile.

"I know. I want to know too, but then I think I'd like to be suprised too. Honestly, as long as the baby is healthy that's all that matters to me."

"It's up to you Rach, whatever you decide. Besides I think it's going to be a girl, doc's just going to confirm what I already know." I lean over and kiss her lips quickly.

Rachel's actually been doing really well with this pregnancy, I remember how Quinn was back in high school she was up and down, really all over the place I never knew which Quinn I'd get when I talked to her. Not Rachel, other than the morning sickness that she had early on, and the fatigue she's been calm, calmer than normal really. I guess it makes sence becuase she's a diva in all other areas of her life.

"Kurt called, earlier he wants you to give him a call. He said something about being out in New York next month, he sounded excited, the message is on the machine." She says finishing up her dinner.

"I'll call him after I've cleaned up in here, you go rest. Watch some TV or look at those wedding magazines that have been piling up in there. You know Mom is dying to know details."

"I know, I just don't know where to start."

"You know we could always just head down to city hall when Kurt's here. You know your Dad's and Mom and Burt can be here in a heart beat if we tell them that's what we want."

"Finn Hudson! We are only getting married once, we will do it right." She says admonishing me.

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

"C'mon Rach you know you wanna marry me." I grin at her. "We don't have to wait until after the baby comes, we can zip down there get in, get out, and before you know it you're Mrs. Finn Hudson." We've been having the same conversation for two months now.

"What happened to the romantic guy who swept back into my life and swept me off my feet just six months ago?"

"He's gone, you're stuck with me." I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm, maybe I need to rethink my options then." she says standing and placing her plate in the sink.

"Maybe, you should. I hear good things about online dating these days." I stand, dropping my plate on top of hers. Placing my hands on the counter on either side of her trapping her between my body and the counter. I lean in, closing the gap between us.

"Oh really, is that so?" she turns towards me and smiles up at me, sliding her hands up my chest, linking her fingers behind my head.

"Mmm Hmm..." I say, kissing her hard on the lips. Her arms tighten, pulling her body flush against mine. My hands slip off the counter and onto the swell of her ass. "You are so sexy." I murmur breaking the kiss, she just giggles pulling away.

"Dishes, then call you're brother." She pushes against my chest freeing herself from my loose embrace. "I'll be upstairs waiting for you to finish what you just started, hurry up." She says winking at me over her shoulder, then skipping from the room.

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless_

I groan, running my hands through my hair. I quickly clean up the dishes before going into the office to call my brother.

"Hello Finn." he says answering after a few rings.

"Hey Kurt, Rachel tells me you called. What's up?"

"Not much just wanted to see how you two were doing? I wanted to let you know that I'll be in town in a couple of weeks for a conference and thought I'd see if we could make plans to go to dinner, possibly check out Rachel's show while I'm on town."

"Yeah that sounds great, in fact I'm sure you could stay with us if you wanted." I offer knowing Rachel won't mind.

"It's alright Finn, I can stay at the Waldorf the company is paying. Plus it's closer to the conference."

"Alright, I won't push, just know you're always welcome here."

"I know, and if I was staying more than a couple of days I would take you up on the offer."

"So how's sunny LA?" I ask.

"It's good, I'm not looking forward to experiencing winter again so soon."

"Yeah, it's been brutal. Hopefully it'll be nicer when you get here."

"I hope so. So how's Momma doing?" Kurt asks.

_And if our love was a story book_

_We would meet on the very first page_

_The last chapter would be about_

_How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

"Rach is doing really well, she's still exhausted but the doctor put her on new vitamins and he also wants her to start eating more meat he says it'll help with the fatigue and the protien is good for the baby."

"That's good, she's taking good care of herself right?"

"Yeah, she even said she may have to start thinking of taking some shows off if her energy level doesn't come up. We'll see what the doctors says on Monday when we go for our next ultrasound."

"Has Rachel decided if she's finding out the sex or not? I talked to Carole and she said Rachel is still undecided." Kurt says.

"Yeah she's still not sure, I'd find out myself but there is no way I could keep it from her so it's her decision. Like she says as long as the babies healthy that's all that really matters." We chat for a little while longer, before I hang up telling Kurt I'll see him in a couple of weeks.

I climb the stiars to our bedroom and stop in the doorway waching her. She's standing in front of her full length mirror, her hand caressing her baby bumb. She's naked except for her robe that is hanging open, her hair is still damp from her shower. Her hands move to pull the silk fabric of her robe off her shoulders and away from her breasts, turning sides ways she examins her body in the mirror. My breath catches in my throat as I take in the changes to her tiny body. Her hips seem a little wider, her breasts are fuller, and the swell of her stomach is giving away her pregnancy. She's glowing, her skin is luminous.

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes_

_I would fall deeper watching you give life_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

"Like what you see?" she asks softly, allowing the robe to fall to the floor, her eyes meeting mine in the mirror.

"You are stunning." I murmur, moving to stand behind her. I kiss her shoulder, pushing her hair out of the way to I can kiss my way up her neck.

Her hand gasps one of mine and she drags it to rest on her stomach, she presses my hand flat against her warm skin, her hand on top of mine. My thumb strokes small circles as she leans back against my chest.

"I'm starting to really show."

"Honey, you're nearly five months pregnant, I'd be worried if you weren't starting to show. Besides I don't think you've ever looked better."

"Really? I feel fat, and swollen. My boobs feel huge." She says and my eyes automatically move to her breasts.

I slip my hand up from it's position on her stomach to one of her breasts, my palm cupping the full wieght of it. My mouth moving over the skin of her shouler. My thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple, rolling it between the pads of my fingers. I see her eyes cloud with lust as she watches her body respond to my touch in the mirror.

I feel her press against my chest, her head rolling to one side. "Finn." she breathes my name.

"Mmm... you are so beautiful." I whisper turning her in my arms. Her hands slip over my chest, sliding into my hair. I pull her roughly against my body as she pulls my lips down to hers.

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

I push my tongue deep into her mouth, she gasps as my hand grips her ass. Her fingers trail down my chest freeing buttons easily as she goes, stripping my shirt quickly, I feel her pull my belt free from my suit pants, before long those too are undone. Her tiny hand is pushing fabric over my hips, she sinks to her knees and I watch in the mirror as she takes my hard length deep into her mouth. Her hands grip my thighs, and I'm mesmerized as I watch her movements.

"Rachel!" her name leaves my thoat as a moan when her tongue circles the tip of my cock. My hand finds it way into her hair, my fingers cupping the back of her head guiding her movements as she sucks me off, I fight against the urge to thrust.

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless_

Her brown eyes, now almost black with desire stare up at me as looks up at me from her position on her knees. One of her delicate hands teases my balls, pushing me closer to the edge.

I tug at a strand of her hair, "Babe, you gotta stop. I need to be inside you when I cum." Gently I pull myself away from her welcoming mouth, pulling her up to her feet. I kiss her hungrily moving her towards our bed. I pick her up in a swift motion, depositing her in the center of it. I lean over her, my mouth trailing over her warm flushed skin. My hands worshiping her body, I take one breast in my hand, while my mouth moves over the other. She arches into my touch, moaning, as she rubs her center against my thigh. I can feel how hot and wet she is. I place kisses down her stomach, whispering words of love to her and our child growing inside her. Her hands are on my shoulders pushing me to where she wants my mouth.

I slide further down the bed, moving between her parted thighs, I drape her legs over my shoulders, looking up at her. Her head is thrown back on the pillow, her eyes are closed, she's worrying her lower lip between her teeth. Her chest is heaving as her labored breath leaves her body. I place kisses on the inside of her thighs working my way towards her glistening center. Brushing a thumb over her core, spreading moisture over her clit, she keels up off the bed, moaning "Finn..."

I lower my mouth hungrily to her, my tongue tracing her slit before pushing inside tasting her honeyed warmth. Her legs wrap around my head, her fingers sliding into my hair pulling my mouth more firmly against her core. I can hear her mewling, it's muffled by her thighs pressing against my ears. I nibble on her clit, pulling back slightly so I can slip my hand between us, and push a finger inside her slick channel. I feel her quiver at my touch, and quickly add a second digit.

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me_

_You're like an angel_

_The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_

_You're something special_

I continue to stroke her, with my fingers, my tongue and my teeth. She falls apart after another minute, crying out my name. I've always loved they lyrical tone to her voice but nothing sounds better than my name falling from her lips and she comes to pieces at my touch. I unwrap her legs from around my shoulders as she lays quivering on he bed. I slide up beside her as she recovers, panting. My hand rests on her belly, just looking down at her. "Beautiful." I murmur.

She rolls towards me wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine. I roll onto my back as she moves over me, her thighs parting settling on either side of my hips. I slip my hands over her shoulders, pushing her hair back, trailing my fingers down her spine, closing over her bottom. My erection is pressing against her, I can feel the heat coming off her as she rolls her hips into mine, I groan.

She pushes herself up to a sitting position over me, her lips are swollen from our kisses. "I need you." She cries.

I lift her up slightly bringing her down on top of me, hissing as I feel her warmth surround me. "You feeling amazing." I tell her as I rock gently up into her. Her hips press down against me, my hands caress her skin, taking her full breasts into them. I squeeze gently careful not to hurt her, in anyway. I'm mesmerized by her as she rocks on top of me, her head thrown back, her eyes closed as she rides the waves of pleasure. Her small hands grab mine, lacing her fingers with mine, squeezing tightly.

"Oh God Finn!" she moans, gasping as I feel her explode around me. Her orgasm triggers my own and I cry out as I release deep within her.

_I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_

_But all I can do is try every day of my life_

_'_

She's collapsed on my chest, our bodies still joined, my arms wrapped around her as we recover.

"Hi." She says looking up me smiling.

"Hi." I respond, running my fingers through her hair, kissing her temple.

"So did you talk to Kurt?" She asks stifling a yawn.

"I did, he's coming for a conference, he wants to go to the show and for dinner. He said he'll email you the details this week so you can make the arrangements."

"Good, I miss him. It'll be nice to have him back in New York, even if it is just for a couple of days."

"Me too, he wants a full report after our doctors appointment."

"I think I've decided, I want to know."

"You do?" I say amazed, my hand moving to touch her belly and as I do I feel a small quiver against my hand, and she gasps looking up at me smiling.

"Did you feel that?" she asks.

"Was that her?" I ask.

"It was. OMG that was so amazing." She slides off me turning, we sit up against the head board, out hands resting over her stomach wanting our baby to move again. A few moments later there is another movement and she drags my hand over it so we can share the moment.

"What does it feel like?" I ask in wonder.

"Like butterflies, like a little swarm of butterflies."

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

Monday morning comes quickly; Rachel had a busy weekend with the show. I went into work to finish up so loose ends to close out the Nike account. It's 10am when the alarm on my phone goes off, reminding me I need to get out of the office to meet Rachel over at Dr. Kleinfeld's.

I log out of my computer, and let Laura our floors secretary know I'll be out of the office for a couple of hours. Grabbing my jacket I wave to Mike as I pass his office, he's on the phone nodding along to whatever the person on the other end is saying.

I catch the subway, uptown and meet Rachel in the reception of the doctor's office. I kiss her cheek as I sit down next to her, she's flipping through a parenting magazine.

"Hey Babe, did you sleep well?" I ask. She got in late after doing two shows yesterday so I left her sleeping when I got up to go to work this morning, after resetting the alarm so she would have enough time to get up and get ready.

"I did, how's your morning going?" she asks laying magazine to one side.

"Good, I'm meeting with Ryan this afternoon to talk about our next account."

Just then the nurse steps into the reception, "Rachel Berry." She calls out smiling when Rachel stands. I follow behind her, the nurse lays a gown on the exam table. "Dr. Kleinfeld will be with you shortly."

Rachel pulls her sweater over her head folding it and placing it on the counter, while I sit uncomfortably in the chair next to the exam table. Her skirt follow suit, and she slips the gown on backwards so the doctor will be able to easily access her stomach to do the ultrasound. I help her up onto the table, she sits on the end with her legs dangling over the end.

There is a soft knock at the door a few minutes later, and Rachel calls out "Come In" and Dr. Kleinfeld enters, she's a younger woman in her mid 30's, blonde hair and soft features.

"Rachel how are you feeling?" She asks coming in looking at Rachel's chart.

"Pretty good. I'm still feeling a little tired but I have seen some improvement since I started eating more protein."

"Well that's excellent, any movement from the baby yet?" She asks scribbling on the chart.

"Yeah finally, I was beginning to doubt I would ever feel anything. We felt it the other night and he or she has been kicking up a storm ever since."

"Your lab work all looks good, now let's get you up on the scale, and we'll take your blood pressure, then we'll get you back on the bed and have a look at this little one."

I help Rachel off the table and over to the scale in the corner.

"And how's Daddy doing?" Dr. Kleinfeld asks smiling brightly at me.

"I'm doing fine, busy with work, and I'm excited to see how peanut is doing." I say giving Rachel's belly a quick rub.

"Excellent." she says fiddling with the weights as Rachel stands on the scale. "Rachel your weight is right where it should be, now let's check your blood pressure."

Rachel sits in the chair while the doctor attaches the blood pressure cuff to her arm, her stethoscope over the pulse point at her elbow, squeezing the balloon, and watching the gauge. She releases the Velcro and smiles at Rachel "You look to be in excellent health."

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless_

"So folks what do you say we get a look at this baby?" She asks. "So have we decided if we're revealing the sex of the baby today?"

"I want to know, but it's up to Rachel." I smile taking Rachel's hand as she steps up on the stool and helping her back onto the table.

She lies back against the raised bed, so she's half sitting up. The doctor slides the sonogram machine over and reaches for the gel. Rachel undoes the tie over her belly, and pushes the fabric away.

"I want to know." Rachel says grinning up at me. I drop a kiss on her lips and grin back at her.

"This might be cold." Dr. Kleinfeld says squeezing gel onto Rachel's belly, and she gasps before giggling softly.

Soon there is a soft whooshing sound suddenly filling the room and the doctor moves the wand in her hand around over Rachel's skin. Every so often she clicks the buttons on the computer, saving images, pointing out things on the screen.

"Well everything looks really good; the baby is right on target for development, I think you'll be close to the due date we've projected. Now, the moment of truth, let's go for the money shot." She slides the wand over to get a better angle. I see Rachel's eyes are damp with tears as she focuses on the monitor.

"Well?" She asks impatiently squeezing my hand.

"It's a girl." She says pointing to the screen, and Rachel just beams up at me.

"I knew it!" She says tears falling down her cheeks.

I cup her face in my hands and wipe the moisture away, "Looks like I'll have dance recitals in my future huh?" I say before capturing her lips with mine, kissing her with as much love as I can convey in one kiss.

"Congratulations, I'll print this out for you and the nurse will have a disk for you with all the images on them. I'll see you back here in a month. Keep doing what you've been doing Rachel, if the fatigue continues give me a call and we can talk about your options."

"Thank you so much." Rachel says as the Doctor hands me the black and white picture.

"You're most welcome. See you soon." Dr. Kleinfeld says slipping out of the room, as Rachel cleans the last of the gel off her stomach. I help Rachel off the bed and she redresses quickly. We make our way to front desk and make our next appointment, I kiss her again as I put her in a cab headed for home, promising to be home early and that we'll go out to dinner to celebrate our daughter.

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

I'm sitting behind my desk, staring at the black and white print of my daughter and I can feel the grin on my face as Ryan knocks on my open door.

"Finn, do you have a few minutes?" He asks.

"I do." I say leaning the picture up against the silver frame holding the last ultrasound picture.

"How'd it go earlier?" My boss asks noticing the picture and smiling warmly.

"It's a girl, we had a feeling it was but now we know. She's perfect, I never thought I'd be able to love someone I've never met as much as I do her."

"Congratulations, I remember what it was like when Austin was born, it's hard to believe he'll be 15 this year."

"Thank you sir, so what can I do for you?"

"Well I just wanted to come by and tell you again how much we appreciate the work you've done for us since moving to New York, and wanted to tell you the Sr. Account Executive position is yours if you're still interested. We'll promote Mike, to your old position and you'll be responsible for the four teams on this floor."

"I'm still interested, and look forward to the challenge."

"Well then welcome aboard, I'll get Paul to show you the ropes and you can set up meetings with your teams to see what they're all working on. Now for today I want you to go home, and spend the day with Rachel maybe go shopping for some baby things."

"Thank you sir." I say shanking his hand. As he leaves, I grab up my phone and text Rachel that I'm on the way home and that we have a lot of celebrating to do.

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful, you're leaving me breathless, breathless_


	5. 5 Little Wonders

_Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with me on this one. I'm still stuck with a terrible case of writers block, but I keep plugging away. Only one chapter left on this one after this update. Thank-you for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites._

_A huge thanks to my beta Jen, and to both Laura and Jann on this one too as I used them both for sounding boards on this one._

_As always I own nothing please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended. The song for this one is Little Wonders by Rob Thomas, listen to it, it's a beautiful song._

_Read and Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Midnight Hours - Chapter 5: Little Wonders**

August 2022

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know the hardest part is over?_

_Let it in, let your clarity define you_

_In the end we will only just remember how it feels_

She's in the nursery, which what was briefly my music room. I hear her humming, like she always does when she's happy. I'm 990% sure she doesn't even know she's doing it. The walls that used to be covered with a shade of green are now a lavender hue. The, the dark mahogany crib, dresser, and change table now fill the room that used to house my drums, which now residesit in the basement.

"Hey Babe. So I need to take off if I'm going to meet Kurt at LaGuardia. You'll be alright for a couple of hours?" I ask, really not wanting to leave her.

"I'll be fine. Go get your brother and get back here," she says, folding another onesie and placing it neatly in the open dresser drawer. "Kat is next door if anything happens-which it won't. I'm not due for another week and first babies are typically late." She rubs her very swollen belly as sheand smiles at me.

"Ok, I'll be back as quickly as I can. Love you both." I say then press a quick kiss to her lips.

"We love you too. Now go."

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

I'm leaning against a pillar in the airport waiting for Kurt, staring at the arrivals board.

"Hey big brother," he says, walking up to me with his and dragging his enormous suitcase rolling behind him.

"How was the flight?" I ask, giving him a half hug before taking the handle of his suitcase.

"It was fine; flying first class has its privileges." He grins up at me. "How's Rachel? Is sShe going crazy yet?"

"Little brother, you _have_ met my fiancée, right? Her crazy is one of the things I love the about most about her. But yeah she's in full on nesting mode. Yesterday Sshe practically ripped a glass out of my hand before I was done drinking from it yesterday."

"So she's crazy…this next two weeks should be fun."

"Come on, she's waiting. I'm sure she'll have cleaned the entire house again by now," I say, leading him out to the park-aide.

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end_

"Honey I'm home!" Kurt calls when we walk through the door.

"Shoes off where you stand boys, I just finished washing those floors," she says from the kitchen doorway, rubber gloves on her hands.

"Hi, Baby," I say kicking my shoes off, and walking over to kiss her head.

"Rachel you look great," Kurt says, hugging her.

"If by _great_ you mean I look like a whale then you are absolutely correct. My back is killing me, I haven't seen my feet in months, and I'm ready for Kallie to get here," she says, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Kallie? You named her?" He asks, looking at both of us.

"Yup, Kalliope Rose Hudson." I grin at him.

"Kalliope? Isn't that from Grey's Anatomy?" He asks.

"Well yes, but that's not why we chose it. It means 'beautiful voice' in Greek. Given our history we thought it fitting and we wanted a musical name for her."

"It's a beautiful name."

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

It's four days later when she wakes me up clutching her stomach.

"Finn, Baby, wake up. My water just broke; it's time," she says.

"Hmmm... What? Time?"

"Yeah, it's time. Kallie's coming." She's struggling to get into her sweats.

"Ok, we can do this." I say, jumping from the bed and starting to panic a little. "I'll go let Kurt know it's time. Your bag is in the front closet, right?"

"Yes, Honey it is. It's ok, we have time. Don't panic," she says. As another contraction hits her, she leans over the bed wincing, her breath coming in short bursts.

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

Kurt insists on coming with us to the hospital, in fact he insists on driving since by the time we all make it downstairs I'm almost hyperventilating with panic. He drops us off at the emergency entrance doors and goes to park.

"Excuse me," I say to the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Yes sir, what seems to be to problem?" She asks.

"My fiancée is in labor. She's going to have a baby." I explain as calmly as I can, while Rachel digs her nails into my arm, moaning as another contraction hits.

"Alright, sweetheart what's your name?" she asks Rachel.

"Ra...Rachel." She pants.

"Alright Rachel, why don't you come with me? We'll see about getting you a doctor." The nurse says leading her down the hallway to an exam room.

"Dr. Kleinfeld is our doctor," I explain as I help Rachel up onto the bed.

"Alright, I'll give her a call and let her know she's got a baby ready to be born. In the meantime, fill out these admission forms. We'll get you admitted and then up to labor and deliverydeliveries."

"Thank you. Oh my brother maybe out there—can you let him know where we are?"

"Sure, I'll send him up. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you."

The nurse leaves as I fill out the forms. As I holdHolding Rachel's hand when her contractions come, I begin to notice they're getting closer together. Before we know it we both have wristbands and an orderly is rolling a wheel chair into the exam room ready to take us upstairs.

"Rachel, how are you feeling?" Dr. Kleinfeld asks about 30 minutes later, breezing into the delivery room a warm smile on her face.

"Not bad; the epidural is helping." She smiles tiredly.

"Well I'm just going to see how things are progressing," she says, pulling on rubber gloves then examining Rachel. I hold her hand, brushing her hair off her face, whispering that I love her.

There is knock at the door and Kurt pokes his head inside. "Can I come in?" he asks softly.

"Of course." I say. "So you called everyone?"

"I did. They're all on the way. I imagine they won't be here until mid-morning since the first flight out of Columbus isn't until 6am."

"All right Rachel, things look good. You're almost there…I'd say another half hour max and we'll start pushing. I'll be back shortly," Dr. Kleinfeld says smiling and patting Rachel's leg.

_All of my regret will wash away somehow_

_But I cannot forget the way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah, these twists and turns of fate!_

"Argh..." She screams gripping my hand as the nurse supports her back. It's after 5am and Rachel's been in labour for hours; her hair and face are wet with sweat. She collapses back onto the bed, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "It hurts," she whimpers.

"I know Baby, and I'm sorry. Think about Kallie," I say encouraging her.

"Ok Rachel, the baby is crowning…another couple of good strong pushes and she'll be here."

"No..." She moans shaking her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can, here comes another contraction. I need you to push as hard as you can." The doctors says.

I look in the mirror and watch in amazement as the baby's head appears covered in dark wet hair, Dr. Kleinfeld cleans her airways and wipes her face clear.

"Ok, Rachel last one, I promise. Push as hard as you can."

She screams louder than I've ever heard her before, collapsing in tears back onto the bed. I look at her worried something is wrong when all of a sudden Kallie's wail fills the room and she's placed on Rachel's chest. She's here; I'm a father. She's beautiful and _loud_.

"Ok Daddy you're turn do you want to cut the cord?" she asks holding the scissors up to me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and nod, as she shows me where to cut. I look up at Rachel and she's just stroking Kallie's head and staring.

"She's beautiful. I love you," I say, kissing Rachel's forehead, placing a hand on my daughter's back.

"Ok folks, we need her for just a few minutes," the nurse says, taking her and cleaning her up, but not before securing the tiny wrist band around her wrist. I hold Rachel and we watch as they weigh her and measure her, before wrapping her in a blanket and placing a tiny pink cap on her head.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asks me. I just look at her nervously, she's so tiny and I'm so large. _ What if I hurt her?_

"Finn, you'll be fine," Rachel says reassuringly, knowing exactly what thoughts are running through my mind. "Take her, go show her off." She squeezes my hand.

I stand up and hold my arms out to take my daughter. The nurse shows me quickly how to support her head. I hold her securely in one arm opening the door to the room I step out into the hall.

There is quite a crowd Kurt of course is the first one to be at my side, pulling the blanket away to look at her. "She's stunning, Finn," he comments.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Kalliope Rose Hudson," I say, beaming. Everyone coos over her for a few minutes before she opens her eyes and starts screaming her lungs out.

"Wow, guess we know who'swhose lungs she got," Jake laughs.

"Yeah, she's probably hungry. I'm going to get her back in to Rach. Thanks for coming everyone."

I take her back into the room handing her to Rachel where they just finishing cleaning her up. The nurse shows her how to feed and I watch in awe as Kallie attaches herself to Rachel's breast. Rachel just holds her and hums softly while she eats.

_Time falls away, yeah but these small hours_

_And these small hours still remain, yeah_

_Ooh they still remain_

_These little wonders, oh these twists and turns of fate_

I'm sleeping in the chair next to Rachel's bed when I hear people come in.

"Hey," I croak, opening my eyes and wondering what time it is.

"Hi son," Burt says.

"Kallie?" I say panic stricken when I see she's not in her crib next to Rachel, but then notice she's safe in my mom's arms.

"She's beautiful. Here you go," Mom says, handing her back to me.

Rachel is still sleeping soundly; she's exhausted but I'm sure she's never looked more beautiful than she does right now. Kallie starts fussing in my arms, blinking her brown eyes at me before her tiny faces scrunches up and turns red, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she starts to scream.

"Finn," Rachel says, sitting upright in bed.

"Morning, Babe. I think she's hungry again," I say handing the baby over, watching as she maneuvers the baby to her breast. I notice Burt look away awkwardly, while Mom just smiles at me as I pick up a blanket to cover Rachel's exposed breast. I sit next to Rachel and she leans into my side, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What?" I ask as my Mom grins at us.

"You make a beautiful family," she says happily.

"Are my Dads here?" Rachel asks.

"You were still sleeping so they went to check into the hotel, they should be here very soon," Burt explains.

Dr. Kleinfeld comes in to check on Rachel and Kallie; she says they are both doing wonderfully and they will be released later this afternoon.

Kurt comes in with Hiram and Leroy while Mom is helping Rachel in the bathroom. She comes out with damp hair and wearing a summer dress.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel says happily, scooping a sleeping Kallie out of her bassinet to show her off to her parents.

We are all crowded in the small room until a nurse comes in with the discharge papers for both Rachel and Kallie, along with some information for us on what to expect and some resources for if we need any help.

I pull the car up to curb where Rachel is sitting in a wheelchair holding the baby while everyone is gathered around her. I take a sleeping Kallie from Rachel and secure her in her car seat. I hear Mom comment that I'm a natural, and I smile at how proud she sounds.

I help Rachel into the back seat so she's not far from our daughter. Kurt climbs in next to me in the front. Rachel's Dads, Mom, and Burt head for their rental car with a promise to be right behind us.

I look in the rearview mirror and smile at my girls, thinking how perfect my life is. Now all that's missing is Rachel having my last name.

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain_


	6. 6 This I Promise You

_Well here it is, the final chapter of this one. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. I know it's been a while (yes I know almost months) since I updated, sadly I can not force the words to come if they are not there._

_A huge thanks to my beta Jen (wants2beawriter) for being along for this one, and for the support and encouragement to finally finish this one. Also to JannP and Janine who all have offered advise and expertise along the way, you guys are the best._

_As always I own nothing so please don't sue me. No copyright infringement intended. The song for this one is 'This I promise You' by Ronan Keating. I went a little off format, but there is still a song involved so it fits._

_Read and Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Midnight Hours - Chapter 6: This I Promise You**

_December 2022_

I wake up, reaching over to slide an arm around Rachel but find nothing but cool sheets, suddenly remembering that she and Kallie slept at the hotel last night. It feels weird to wake up in the house and not have them there.

I hear a knock on the door to our room and Burt pokes his head in, "Son, you awake?" he asks.

"I'm up." I say swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "How'd you guys sleep?" He and Mom are staying in the spare room.

"Fine, your Mom left to help Rachel with Kallie about an hour ago."

"So today's the big day." Burt says softly. "We are so happy for you two, it's been a long time coming."

"It has, I just want it to be two o'clock so I can see Rachel and Kallie. I'm not nervous; I just want everything to be official."

"That's how I felt when I married your mother." He smiles warmly and I think about how he smiles the same way I do thinking about my Mom and as I do when I think about Rachel.

"Hey Burt..." I say but pause to make eye contact with the man I think of as my father, "Thanks for being there for Mom. I know I don't say it enough but it means a lot to me knowing how much you love her."

"She's my world, she means everything to me. So are you and Kurt, and now Rachel and Kallie. I love this family so much. Now what do you say we get some breakfast and see about getting you hitched."

* * *

I'm up at the podium thanking everyone for coming to our wedding and sharing our day with us, while Rachel holds a fussy Kallie. It's been a long day and I can see how tired my baby is and how much she is fighting sleep. She's resting her head against her mother's shoulder as Rachel gently rocks her back and forth.

"So I guess this is where I ask my beautiful wife to join me on the dance floor; I've got a little surprise for you." I smile at her and pull the microphone from the stand then step off the small platform. I hold my hand out to her as she hands a **_finally_** sleeping Kallie over to my mom.

She removes the baby blanket from her shoulder and brushes her hands over the front of her dress smoothing the fluffy skirt down a little. She grasps my hand and I pull her towards me wrapping my free arm around her.

"As most of you know I fell in love Rachel the moment I heard her sing. We've had more than our share of ups and downs, we made some tough choices, and life seemed to have other plans for us. But, somehow, we found our way back to each other and life gave us another chance as well as our beautiful daughter." I look over at my mom who smiles down at her only grandchild. "So Rachel, this song is for you." I glance over to the band and signal them to start.

I pull Rachel even tighter to me and she snuggles against my chest as I sing to her, swaying slowly back and forth.

_My love, here I stand before you_

_I am yours now_

_From this moment on_

_Take my hand_

_Only you can stop me shaking_

_We'll share forever_

_This I promise you_

_And when I look in your eyes_

_All of my life is before me_

_And I'm not running anymore_

_Cause I already know I'm home_

_With every beat of my heart_

_I give you my love completely_

_My darling, this I promise you_

_My love, I can feel your heartbeat_

_As we dance now_

_Closer than before_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Cause I can almost cry now_

_This is forever_

_I make this vow to you_

_And when I look in your eyes_

_All of my life feels before me_

_And I'm not running anymore_

_Cause I already know I'm home_

_With every beat of my heart_

_I give you my love completely_

_My darling, this I promise you_

_My darling, this I promise you_

_This I promise you, oh I promise you, promise you_

_This I promise you_

I look down at the tiny woman in my arms and see she has tears in her eyes. I dip down and drop a kiss to her lips. "I love you Rachel Hudson." I whisper softly. Kurt appears out of nowhere and takes the microphone from me. I wrap my other arm around her as the band continues to play. I hear Kurt invite everyone to join us on the dance floor. Her Daddy cuts in and some point and I find my Mom and dance with her.

"I am so proud of you Finn." She says resting her hand on my chest over my heart. "I've watched you grow into this amazingly smart and driven man. Just look at you, a successful career, married with a family of your own." She smiles. "You gave me a few scares, but in the end you figured it out. I always knew that Rachel was the one for you. From that first time you said her name, you had this look in your eyes, and it's still there."

"I know, it's the same look Burt has when he looks at you." I look up and see Burt watching us proudly, his eyes full of love. "I'm happy you have someone who loves you the way he does. I never really believed life would take me to Chicago and New York, but it has and it helps me knowing you have Burt at home and that you are looking after each other and loving each other."

She leans up and places a kiss on my cheek." And on that note I am going to give you back to your wife and find my husband and let him stand on my toes. She lets me go and rescues Rachel from Burt and his clumsy feet. Somehow, somewhere along the line I learned a little bit of grace.

"Hello Wife!" I grin as she slips back into my arms.

"Hello Husband!" She grins back sliding her arms around my neck. "I think I've danced with everyone I'm supposed to and thanked everyone so what do you say we get out of here? Kallie is in good hands and I can't wait to spend the night alone with you, with no interruptions."

"Well then let's go kiss our beautiful baby goodnight and get out of here." I practically growl. Since Kallie was born we haven't had a lot of alone time and I have been looking forward to our wedding night. As much as I love being a father, I miss the quiet that used to be part of our lives and I intend to make love to Rachel slowly over and over, all night long. We have decided to put off taking a honeymoon until Kallie is a little bit older as neither one of us wants to leave her for more than an evening just yet.

* * *

Rachel laughs as I swing her up into my arms and carry her over the threshold of the fancy suite at the Waldorf, a gift from Kurt. The room is beautiful, and there are rose petals and flowers all over the room. A beautiful array of snacks and champagne sits on the table in one corner.

"Wow!" Rachel exclaims as she takes it all in.

"Kurt really out did himself. What do you say Mrs. Hudson, you feel like a glass of Champagne?"

"Mmm... Please."

I laugh softly as I watch her turn trying to take it all in. I move to the champagne and work at freeing the cork. It pops free and I fill the flutes that I notice are engraved with our names and the date in linked hearts.

"Have I told you how stunning you look?" I ask, not sure that I have complimented her enough today.

Her hair is in one of those messy buns low on the base of her head and to one side that is supposed to look effortless, but I know took hours to create. Her dress is beautiful it's strapless, and fits every curve of her body (you'd never know she'd had a baby a little more than 4 months ago). It flares out and the bottom and has a small train. She looks like a fairy princess (she and Kurt spent weeks looking for the perfect one, and I'm pretty sure they found it). My heart almost stopped in my chest when I saw her appear at the end of aisle flanked by her fathers hours earlier.

"I believe you have. You look very handsome too. Armani works for you." She takes the flute from me.

"To my beautiful wife." I say carefully clinking them together before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid, making a face. Champagne is not really my thing I decide, placing it down on the table, retrieving her glass from her. I grab her by the waist and pull her to me kissing her like I've wanted to all day, and like I tried to do in the limo but she was worried about mussing up her appearance.

Her arms wrap around me as I slip my tongue into her mouth, my fingers tracing down the back of her dress searching out the zipper but not finding it. She giggles against my lips.

"The zipper is on the side." She says pulling away. "Watch." She says reaching under her right arm she tugs the zipper down, holding the front in place. She shimmies a little allowing the gown to slip from her body. Stepping free from the piles of white satin and lace, my eyes burn a trail over her body as she stands there in the sexiest piece of lingerie I've ever seen, her legs clad in stockings complete with garters.

I groan as she runs her hands over my chest, slipping them underneath my tux jacket, pushing the suddenly hot fabric from my shoulders. I let it fall to the ground, I don't care.

"Tsk! Tsk!" she says bending over picking it up to lay it over her dress on the nearby chair, not that I really notice since my eyes are glued on her perfect ass that is high in the air.

"Babe, are you trying to kill me?" I choke out.

She just winks at me and pushes me towards the bed, my knees give out and I bounce down onto the plush surface, sending rose petals everywhere. She shrieks softly when I pull her into my lap and start kissing her again. My hands roam over her body, fumbling to release the garters.

I flip her onto her back slowly striping the silk from her long legs. Kissing each new inch of skin that is exposed. She looking down at me as I kiss my way towards her center, her breath is labored, her hands gripping the bedspread as my tongue teases at edge of her barely-there underwear. Her hips lift towards me, and I hook my fingers into the sides and drag the pale blue lace down her legs before tossing them carelessly over my shoulder.

"Finn!" she whines twisting her hips as I kneel between her legs.

"What do you need?" I ask, slowly tracing a finger along her dripping center.

"You, it's been so, so long."

"I know baby." I practically growl slipping two fingers into her slowly. She arches into my touch, moving her body in time with my fingers. I move over her kissing her neck. Her fingers quickly move to the buttons on my shirt, slipping them free of the holes before moving onto the fly of my pants.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She says quietly, pressing her lips to my chest.

I move away from her quickly stripping off my clothes. Moving back over her I kiss her slowly pouring all the love I feel for her into it. I slide down her body, lavishing attention on her breasts, which are spilling out of the top of her corset thingy. Her body may have recovered from the pregnancy but her boobs are still huge since she's breastfeeding.

"You are stunning." I say giving her sensitive breasts a rough squeeze. "I love you so much." I kiss her stomach before I move back between her thighs, needing to taste her. I bring her to the edge quickly, taking everything she has to offer. It is all so intense. I just need to be inside her. She wraps herself around me, pressing her lips to mine. I position myself at her entrance, slipping inside easily with how wet she is. We make love slowly as I stare into the deep brown depths of her eyes. I see Kallie, and other babies, and her on the stage, I see our family, I see forever and happily ever after.

_**The End**_


End file.
